


Sotto la luna

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Embrace, Eric is worried, F/M, Jen is far away, M/M, Nostalgia, Slash, Wes is sad, kiss, regrets;
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Sotto il suo sguardo indagatore, l’ex Red Ranger si lasciò andare ad un sospiro sconfortato.– Scusami… Mi hai detto che desideri parlarmi e io ti ho portato qui per avere un po’ di tranquillità. Ma, quando sono in questo luogo, divento triste e perdo la cognizione del tempo. – si scusò. La sua mente gli ricordava l’assurdità di quei sentimenti.Loro non sarebbero mai potuti tornare, se non in caso di estrema necessità.Ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze imprevedibili.Ma il suo stupido cuore ancora si struggeva e si consumava in un’attesa irrealizzabile.– Non fa niente. Anzi, era proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare. – dichiarò Eric, calmo.Wes gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.Eric rifletté ancora. Forse, non era la soluzione migliore, ma non c’era altra possibilità.Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere dell’esistenza dei TimeForce Ranger.E tale silenzio annullava qualsiasi altra possibilità di azione.
Relationships: Wesley "Wes" Collins/Eric Myers, Wesley "Wes" Collins/Jennifer Scotts
Kudos: 3





	Sotto la luna

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [xsummoneryunax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsummoneryunax/pseuds/xsummoneryunax). Log in to view. 



La pallida luce della luna scivola dalla finestra, lasciata semi aperta, e si adagia sulle pareti di pietra, macchiandole d'argento.  
Wes, a passo lento, percorreva la mansarda, seguito da Eric.  
Di tanto in tanto, l’ex Red Ranger si fermava, ora sfiorando le pareti, ora toccando un oggetto con tocco leggero.  
Lo sguardo di Eric, silenzioso, studiava il compagno e, di tanto in tanto, la sua fronte si corrugava. Erano trascorsi due anni dalla partenza dei TimeForce Ranger, eppure la sofferenza del distacco non si era attenuata.  
Anzi, sembrava essersi esacerbata.  
Certo, Wes comandava i Silver Guardian con intelligenza e determinazione, ma i suoi occhi cerulei si erano spenti.  
Non aveva dimenticato gli amici e tra di loro era Jen, la donna da lui amata.  
Quel distacco era stato per lui una lacerazione straziante, ma nulla diceva.  
Pur di non essere di peso agli altri, fingeva una gioia ben lontana dal suo cuore.  
Non posso neanche dargli torto., pensò, amareggiato. Malgrado le loro differenze, entrambi soffrivano per un amore difficile.  
Wes sentiva la dilaniante mancanza di Jen e si consumava per un amore mai veramente vissuto.  
Lui, Eric Myers, era costretto ad osservare questa lenta agonia, senza potere intervenire.  
Tale situazione, per lui, era alquanto frustrante.  
Rise di se stesso. Lui si era innamorato di Wesley Collins.  
Ormai, non poteva negarlo.  
Aveva imparato a rispettarlo e tale sentimento si era mutato in un amore forte e sincero.  
Non poteva negarlo, desiderava essere il suo uomo, ma non voleva incatenare il futuro dell’ex Red Ranger ad una propria brama egoistica.  
Non sarebbe stato giusto.  
Voleva vedere Wes felice, anche con un’altra persona, ma questo desiderio gli era negato.

Un debole singhiozzo, ad un tratto, distolse Eric dalle sue riflessioni.  
Il giovane fissò lo sguardo su Wes e vide il giovane appoggiato ad un muro, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
Percorse i pochi metri che li separavano e appoggiò le mani sulle sue spalle.  
Wes, sentendo quel tocco, alzò la testa e i suoi occhi cerulei si rifletterono in quelli neri di Eric.  
Sotto il suo sguardo indagatore, l’ex Red Ranger si lasciò andare ad un sospiro sconfortato.  
– Scusami… Mi hai detto che desideri parlarmi e io ti ho portato qui per avere un po’ di tranquillità. Ma, quando sono in questo luogo, divento triste e perdo la cognizione del tempo. – si scusò. La sua mente gli ricordava l’assurdità di quei sentimenti.  
Loro non sarebbero mai potuti tornare, se non in caso di estrema necessità.  
Ci sarebbero state delle conseguenze imprevedibili.  
Ma il suo stupido cuore ancora si struggeva e si consumava in un’attesa irrealizzabile.  
– Non fa niente. Anzi, era proprio di questo che ti volevo parlare. – dichiarò Eric, calmo.  
Wes gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
Eric rifletté ancora. Forse, non era la soluzione migliore, ma non c’era altra possibilità.  
Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere dell’esistenza dei TimeForce Ranger.  
E tale silenzio annullava qualsiasi altra possibilità di azione.

Le sue braccia, ad un tratto, cinsero le spalle di Wes.  
Questi, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile. Non aveva mai ricevuto un tale gesto da parte del suo compagno.  
Eric era dotato d’una onestà adamantina, ma il suo animo chiuso gli impediva tali effusioni.  
– Basta. Puoi ingannare gli altri, ma non me. Smetti di fingere, Wes. – affermò l’ex Quantum Ranger, il tono duro e triste.  
L’altro giovane, per alcuni, eterni istanti, rimase fermo, poi appoggiò le mani sulle spalle dell’amico.  
– Non ci riesco, Eric. Il loro ricordo è sempre con me… Il suo ricordo è sempre con me. – cominciò, amaro.  
Tacque e, oppresso dal peso della vergogna, reclinò la testa. Non voleva fare vedere a Eric la sua sofferenza…  
Ormai, era un uomo, non poteva abbandonarsi a manifestazioni teatrali.  
L’ex Quantum Ranger scosse la testa, dispiaciuto. Il suo pensiero era rivolto a lei.  
E, in nome di un sentimento privo di speranza, si condannava ad una sofferenza priva di scopo.  
Lei non poteva tornare e questo per lui fonte di perenne disperazione.  
Forse, era giunto il momento di agire.  
– Ti sbagli, Wes. Tu hai il diritto di essere felice. E… E, se tu volessi, vorrei essere io ad aiutarti in questo percorso. – confessò, il volto soffuso d’un lieve rossore. Certo, la sua idea era poco ortodossa e gli procurava un imbarazzo notevole, ma gli sembrava l’idea migliore.  
– Come? – domandò l’altro.  
Un debole sorriso sollevò le sue labbra sul volto di Eric.  
– Non sei legato a lei. Sei libero e puoi divertirti con altre persone. E a me non dispiacerebbe essere tra quelle. - confessò.

Wes, sorpreso dalle parole dell’amico, sbarrò gli occhi e lo fissò. Eric… Eric gli aveva appena rivelato di essere attratto da lui.  
E gli stava proponendo di andare a letto insieme, pur di ricominciare?  
Fissò meglio il viso dell’altro giovane. Il volto di Eric era atteggiato ad una espressione impenetrabile, ma i suoi occhi brillavano di sincerità e…  
Amore?  
Sì, negli occhi dell’ex Quantum Ranger vedeva riflesso il medesimo sentimento provato da Jen verso di lui.  
E non era giusto profittarsi di un simile sentimento.  
– No, Eric. Non posso. – dichiarò, deciso, l’ex Red Ranger.  
– Perché? – chiese l’altro, meravigliato.  
Un mezzo sorriso sollevò le labbra di Wes e si passò la mano tra i capelli castano dorati.  
– Ho visto nei tuoi occhi… Sei innamorato di me, Eric e, credimi, ne sono lusingato. Ma non posso approfittare dei tuoi sentimenti per egoismo. – rispose.  
Un fremito di commozione attraversò il petto del più anziano. Malgrado la sua dilaniante pena, era rimasta integra la gentilezza d’animo di Wes.  
Pensava prima agli altri, poi a se stesso.  
La sua morale gli impediva di danneggiare gli altri, pur di ricavarne un vantaggio personale.  
Strinse tra le sue mani il viso di Wes e fissò i suoi occhi nelle iridi cerulee dell’altro.  
– E se ti dicessi che mi farebbe piacere? Te la sentiresti di rifiutare la mia proposta? – 

Per alcuni istanti, l’ex Red Ranger tacque. Non sapeva cosa fare…  
Amava Jen, ma il senso di vuoto e di solitudine stringeva la sua anima in una morsa.  
Ed Eric gli stava tendendo una mano, pur di aiutarlo, anche se in modo insolito.  
– Va bene. Permettimi di dimenticare, anche se solo per un po’. – gli disse. Anche lui aveva bisogno di pace, non poteva negarlo.  
E non gli dispiaceva cercarla in una esperienza differente.  
Eric non rispose e le sue labbra, delicate, seppur decise, si posarono su quelle di Wes.

Un calore intenso, simile a fuoco liquido, si rimescolò nel ventre di Wes e cominciò a correre lungo il suo corpo.  
Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Eric, poi le sue dita corsero lungo il collo dell’ex Quantum Ranger, sprofondando nei suoi capelli neri.  
Incoraggiato dalla reazione del compagno, Eric spostò le sue labbra sulla mascella del compagno, poi sul suo collo.  
Respiri affannosi risuonarono sulle labbra dell’ex Red Ranger e, di scatto, inarcò la testa e offrì la gola alla bocca dell’altro. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di provare sensazioni tanto piacevoli, stretto tra le braccia del suo antico rivale e ora collaboratore…  
Lento, il più anziano allontanò il suo viso e studiò il viso dell’altro. Wes non era infastidito dai suoi baci e questo era un buon segnale.  
Il suo cuore non era morto e si stava risvegliando.  
– Grazie… – mormorò Wes, perplesso. Il suo corpo aveva assaporato il calore di un sentimento sincero e chiedeva di più…  
Una luce maliziosa scintillò nelle iridi di Eric, rendendole simili a carbonchi, e lui accostò la sua bocca all’orecchio destro del compagno.  
– Non è finita qui. Se tu vuoi, possiamo andare avanti. – mormorò, la voce vibrante di note basse e profonde.  
Un roco gemito uscì dalle labbra dell’altro giovane. Poteva sentire contro la sua pelle, vellicata da voluttuosi brividi, il tocco caldo del respiro di Eric…  
E quella carezza rafforzava le sue brame…  
Lo voleva.  
Avvicinò la testa a quella di Eric e posò ancora le sue labbra su quelle del compagno.

Con decisione, l’ex Quantum Ranger spinse l’altro sul letto, situato al centro della stanza.  
Le sue mani, rapide, si insinuarono sotto la maglia di Wes e carezzarono la pelle tesa. Riusciva a sentire il rugoso spessore delle cicatrici di guerra…  
Come lui, Wes aveva rischiato la vita in ardue battaglie.  
– Se io posso spogliare te, tu puoi spogliare me. Non avere alcun pudore. – gli disse, pacato.  
Poi, le sue mani privarono Wes della maglietta e scoprirono il suo petto muscoloso, sfregiato da cicatrici.  
Le dita del giovane ex Red Ranger, prima tremanti, si insinuarono oltre la maglia di Eric e la sfilarono.  
L’altro fremette e, di nuovo, la sua bocca coprì quella dell’ex Red Ranger.  
Quanto sei cambiato, Wes…, pensò. Solo ora si accorgeva della ruvidità delle dita dell’amante.  
Non erano le mani, bianche e lisce, di un giovane ricco, ma quelle di un uomo temprato, che aveva lottato per le sue idee.  
Anche lui aveva conosciuto la realtà del lavoro.  
Le sue dita, lente, giunsero alla cintura dei pantaloni di Wes e cominciarono ad armeggiare con essa.  
Il più giovane esitò, poi appoggiò le mani sui pantaloni di Eric e, pur impacciato, cercò di toglierglieli. Voleva sentire sempre più la sua pelle nuda contro la propria…  
Il desiderio e la brama accendevano un fuoco quasi doloroso, che poteva spegnersi solo in quel contatto sempre più intimo.

Qualche minuto dopo, i loro corpi furono nudi, rivestiti solo della luce della luna.  
L’ex Quantum Ranger strinse i fianchi del compagno con presa ferma.  
Il suo sguardo, in quel momento, studiavò ogni linea del corpo di Wes, esaminò ogni cicatrice, indugiava sul suo petto, sollevato da ansiti sempre più rapidi, e sul suo membro già teso.  
– Sono felice di vederti eccitato per le mie carezze. – gli disse.  
Wes sorrise e posò lo sguardo sulla sua asta rigida, contornata da peli neri.  
– Beh, vedo che siamo in due. – rispose, divertito.  
Le mani di Eric ripresero a correre lungo il corpo di Wes e si fermarono sui suo glutei, stringendoli, separandoli.  
Un urlo esplose sulle labbra dell’ex Red Ranger e le sue mani si strinsero attorno alla schiena robusta dell’altro.  
Il dorso di Eric, di scatto, si inarcò, simile ad un gatto prossimo al combattimento. Adorava le mani di Wes sul suo corpo…  
L’intimità di quel contatto inebriava la sua mente di sempre maggiore desiderio.

La mano di Eric, leggera, si posò sul membro di Wes e indugiò su di esso, in una ardente carezza.  
Il più giovane sbarrò gli occhi e aprì leggermente la bocca.  
– Sì… – sussurrò. Quel tocco, sempre più ardito, solleticava il suo corpo di fremiti voluttuosi…  
Cominciava a non capire nulla.  
Inarcò la testa all’indietro e un urlo di godimento salì sulle sue labbra, mescolandosi alle grida voluttuose di Eric.  
Estenuato, si abbandonò sul letto, la testa reclinata sulla spalla destra. In quel momento, si sentiva sereno…  
Il contatto con Eric aveva riscaldato il suo corpo e il suo cuore, che lui aveva creduto ormai incapace di provare qualsiasi sentimento.  
Il secondo comandante dei Silver Guardian si stese accanto a Wes e lo abbracciò.  
Quest’ultimo si girò e posò la testa sul suo petto.  
– Ti ringrazio… Mi hai dato un ricordo piacevole. – mormorò, sereno.  
La mano di Eric si posò sulla schiena di Wes, poi risalì sul suo collo e si immerse nella chioma bionda di lui.  
– Se tu vuoi, possiamo ripetere l’esperienza. Non deve essere un ricordo isolato.– disse Eric, sereno.  
Gli occhi di Wes scintillarono di lacrime. Sì, gli faceva piacere tanta gentilezza…  
Forse, aveva una speranza di riprendere a provare emozioni positive…  
– Grazie, Eric. –


End file.
